Left 4 Neptunia
by ChromaLuke
Summary: Probably the same as the original L4D, but with Neptunia characters instead of L4D characters. This story revolves around four girls who must fight their way to survive the zombie apocalypse. See their horrifying and awesome adventures of survival. Rated T for mild(and censored) language, mild violence and possible yuri. Ratings might change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1-0 - Prologue

**Yeah... this is something which I thought might not turn out good, considering the Neptunia mod for Left 4 Dead 2 was what inspired me in making this fanfic. This is just a start anyway, so if the fanfic is not any good, I might not continue. Anyway, chapter start.**

* * *

[Prologue]

2 weeks after first infection...

The scene shows some back alley path full of dead bodies around. It was at night, with a little rain. And then a group of girls are seen coming out from one of the doors. There are a purple-haired one, a brown-haired one, a black-haired one and a yellow-haired one. They are holding guns. Different types of gun each. They checked the area around them before the yellow-haired one then proceeds to examine one of the dead bodies. She touches the dead bodies and lifts her fingers to find them covered in something green.

"Eww, what is that?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"I don't know what this is, Neptune, but it certainly wasn't something usual." the yellow-haired girl answered before she messes around with the green stuff. "I've never seen anything like this before." She then smells the green stuff on her fingers. "Hmm, smells like puke. Blergh!" She made a disgusted face afterwards.

"Geez, just don't let that stop you from spilling it all over us, Thunder Tits." the brown-haired girl said rather sarcastically.

Letting out a sigh, the yellow-haired girl then moves over to the brown-haired one and wipes the green stuff on her dress. "They're changing, pinhead!"

"Oh, goddammit, Thunder Tits! F**k! This f**king stinks!" the brown-haired girl cursed while a black box appears over her mouth to censor the bad words coming from her bad mouth. The black-haired girl beside her gave a small chuckle at the sight.

And then they heard some crying. They heard a girl crying in somewhere nearby. When they have located the cry, it was coming from the door next to them.

"Someone's still alive." the black-haired girl said, showing signs of sympathy in her voice.

Walking towards the door, the yellow-haired girl then ordered, "Alright, here's what we'll do. Noire and I will go inside and check, while Neptune and Blanc stay outside and stand guard. Understood?"

"Hey, you can't just order me what to do." Noire the black-haired girl said with high pride.

"Noire, this is a serious matter here." Vert said while showing annoyance in her tone. "Like I said, me and Noire will go in, while you two stay outside and guard."

"What?" the purple-haired girl named Neptune said. "But I wanna go inside too."

"No way, Neptune. Whenever we involve you around, it'll always be a disaster." Noire said in a stern voice. "Besides, it's only fair that we have two people in and two people out."

"Come on, Vert. Can I go inside too? Please?" Neptune begged to Vert, the yellow-haired girl.

"Sorry, Neptune, but I have to agree with Noire for this one." Vert said, backing Noire up.

"Aw..." Neptune then pouted afterwards.

"Actually, I don't really give a f**k over who will go inside and whatnot." the brown-haired named Blanc said. "Why? Because I don't like any of you at all. Hell, it would've been even better if you three got eaten up or something."

"Neptune, can you shoot her, please?" Noire said, annoyed by Blanc's attitude towards them. Blanc then just gave them the finger.(That's right. THAT finger)

"*sigh* I'm starting to regret having saved her instead of the other guy that day." Vert said while burying her forehead in her hand.

"I told you this is a bad idea." Noire said while putting her hand on Vert's shoulder.

"*sigh* Alright, we're going in. You two stay outside and guard, okay? Don't you go wandering off anywhere." Vert ordered before she and Noire went inside.

"Tch! Yeah. Go ahead and die." Blanc cursed under her breath. (I mean, really? Who wants to take orders from the Thunderous Titties?)

After Vert and Noire go into the room, that leaves Neptune and Blanc outside. While inside the room, Vert and Noire carefully made their way to the source of the cryings. They hold their guns with the flashlights attached to them on while pointing in every direction to make sure whether they are alone or not.

"Hey, lady. Are you all right?" Vert asked aloud. The lady's voice just continues crying.

"It's okay. We're coming to help you." Noire assured the lady. The lady just keeps on crying even as they slowly approaches the lady.

Since the door is open, light is able to enter the room. And when a lightning strike occurs, what they see of the lady is a rather old lady who has red eyes and has really long nails. Noire directed her flashlight at her, but was turned off by Vert quickly before the lady sees them.

"Vert, what are you-" Noire said, almost shouting.

"Witch! Lights off!" Vert whispered a warning to Noire. Noire just gulped upon hearing that they're dealing with a witch.

*Meanwhile*

Neptune and Blanc are standing outside, watching every corner for any zombies that might ambush them. The place was filled with silence until Neptune decided to break out the silence.

"So, uh... Blanc, is it?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Blanc replied harshly.

"Well, I was just wondering. You and Vert must've really gone a long way, huh?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah. Me and Thunder Tits have come from a long way. Back when we're in elementary school, actually."

"Wowzies, for that long?"

"Yeah. Back then we were good friends. But until we reached high school, there has been an argument that left us in the way we are now." Blanc said without even turning her head towards Neptune.

"Really? What was it?" Neptune asked curiously.

"You might have already figured it out of why I always call her "Thunder Tits"." Blanc said.

"Hmm... Let me guess... You were jealous because she is taller than you?" Neptune assumed her thinking position before answering.

"No."

"Is it because she is more famous than you?"

"Well, that too but that's not entirely it."

"Is she smarter than you?"

"No." At this point, Blanc was starting to get annoyed by Neptune's wrong answers.

"Oh, oh. Is it because she excels in everything you're bad at?"

At this point, Blanc is already annoyed enough to just snap at her, which she did. "What are you, an a**hole? It's no wonder you got last place in class! Why do you think I'm calling her "Thunder Tits" for anyway, huh?" Blanc's forehead is shadowed and her eyes began to glow red.

Neptune was already sweating waterfalls while trying to come up with an answer for Blanc's question. "Uh..."

"It's because she has ginormous boobs, stupid! Why else do you think I call her that?" Blanc then turned around while she was being covered in a dark aura. She keeps herself silent until then.

Neptune wanted to get Blanc to calm down, but she was too scared to do that for now. Giving up, she just turned around, facing away from Blanc and started her random chats on random topics.

"*sigh* So much for an after-school trip, huh?" Not expecting any replies from Blanc, she just continued with her chit-chats. "Now who would've thought that we were actually able to hold real-action guns like these. Right, Blanc?" No answers from Blanc. "You know, it would've been cooler if we were able to use arsenals like swords or chainsaws to slice and dice the zombies for that matter. Yeah, like Frank West for example. Don't you think?"

Still not hearing any responses from Blanc, Neptune was just about to give up on her when she suddenly thought up of a great topic to talk about.

"Speaking of which, you know how those Englishmen made those zombie movies, zombie cartoons, zombie games and other zombie-related stuff, right?" Neptune finally spoke after being silent for a few seconds. Unknown to Neptune, even though Blanc did not answer, she began to show interest in Neptune's current topic. "Well, I was just thinking. If they are so knowledgeable about zombies and its dangers and how to fend off zombies easily and stuff, how you might say it, then why didn't they apply those ideas in the real deal?"

Blanc was about to answer, but decided not to as she too was wondering about that fact herself. "You do have a point there, you know. And wow, am I amazed to see that you actually knew how to use that brain of yours." Blanc said so casually after having muted herself the whole time.

"Gee, thanks. I- Wait, what do you mean by "actually knew how to use my brain"?" Neptune pouted. "Hey, I'm not all words and no- What is that?" Neptune was about to argue with Blanc before she stopped and looked around as she thought she heard something moved.

Neptune and Blanc looked around before Blanc caught a glimpse of a moving shadow.

"Okay, I definitely saw something moved just now." Blanc said, beginning to feel afraid.

They aimed their guns at all directions until they felt a disturbing presence behind them. When they turned around, they saw a giant fat person standing behind them. His body is all bubbly and has many tumors on his face. Upon seeing the person, they know that it wasn't any regular person.

As quickly as they could, they shoved the fat person as far back as possible. Once they assume they are in a safe distance, they started shooting at it. It exploded afterwards, sending green stuff flying in all directions.

"Ew, gross!" Neptune said in disgust as she wiped the green stuff off her shirt.

"Oh, f**k no! Not this again!" Blanc shouted in anger while wiping off the green stuff off her dress.

And while they were wiping, they heard some shouting. When they turned around to locate the sound, they saw hordes of zombies running in their direction. Towards them. Yeah, it shows that they're coming after them.

"Oh no!" Neptune said as she readied her gun.

"SHIT! F**K! ASS!" Blanc shouted random crap as she shoot the approaching zombies.

Blanc then ran off into the room Vert and Noire were in to warn them about the oncoming zombie hordes. Only to find them dealing with another zombie themselves. Blanc accidentally flashed her flashlight at the zombie. Unknown to Blanc, that zombie is actually a Witch. The Witch then screamed at Blanc.

"Why the hell do you have to be here now?" Noire shouted as she and Vert ran for the door. Blanc then followed afterwards.

When they stepped outside, they saw Neptune was struggling to fend off the zombies by herself. Vert and Noire rushes to Neptune while Blanc closed the door shut, trapping the Witch inside.

The Witch then punched the door a few times, and then with a mighty punch, the Witch made a hole in the door, startling Blanc. The Witch stretched her hand in hoping to be able to reach and grab Blanc. Blanc then secured the door and started shooting the Witch's hand.

In the meantime, Noire helped Neptune and killed off a few zombies themselves. The zombies then started going after Noire and got Noire separated from Neptune. Noire backed off while shooting the approaching zombies until her ammo ran dry.

"Shit!" She then proceed to change her magazine. That is, until she felt something touched her by the shoulder. And before she could even react, she was bound by a soft... something which wrapped itself around Noire.

"Ugh... Tentacles! Gross!" Noire shouted while making a disgusted face. But she later learned that she didn't have to worry about that? Why? Because as you can see here, she's freaking constricted and was rendered useless. Also the fact that zombies are now slowly approaching her didn't help either.

"Oh no! Someone! Anyone! Help!" Noire shouted at the top of her lungs, but her shouting were in vain as no one came in to rescue her. She was getting more and more afraid as she saw zombies slowly making their way up to her. She wiggled and thrashed about wildly like a mad animal to try to get herself free, but of no use. As she saw that things are not going well for her, she gave up. She looked away, closed her eyes and waited for the worst. She thought that it was the end of her.

*CHING!* *CHOP*

Noire then opened her eyes to see Neptune fending off the zombies in front of her before Neptune turned around to face Noire.

"Hey, you doing good?" Neptune asked with a smirk.

"Neptune..."

"I know, I know. Just hold on while I cut off this tongue." Neptune said before she took out her machete.

"Wait, "tongue"?" Noire asked in a puzzled tone. And before she could do anything else, Neptune then cut the tongue and freed Noire.

"Phew. Thanks, Neptune!" Noire said as she wiped off the dusts on her dress. "You really saved my skin there."

"Aw... No sweet about it. You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Neptune said with a smile.

"Uh... Neptune?"

"What?"

Noire then pointed in the direction behind Neptune to see a lot of zombies coming after them.

"Oh, right."

"Well then, let's do this!" Noire said as she picked up her gun and reloaded it.

*Meanwhile*

"Well then, how about that, you f**king bitch!" Blanc angrily shouted as she keeps on shooting the Witch's hand which is stuck at the hole in the door. "There's more of that where it came from!"

*Now back to the main part*

Vert is seen fending off hordes and hordes of zombies on her own. Fortunately, the zombie count is decreasing. Well, on her side at least. Vert shoots the zombies until she ran out of ammo. Not wanting to waste time to reload, she switched to her side-arm like a pro and started shooting the remaining zombies that lies in her path. She managed to take out every one of the zombies, but wait. Remember that zombie who has its long-tongue cut off? Well, it managed to regenerate its tongue back to its full state.

And so, while Vert was busy reloading her main-arm and side-arm, the long-tongued zombie then did the same thing it did to Noire before. It launched its tongue at Vert, but instead of her body, it caught her neck and wrapped itself around it tightly, choking Vert. Vert forcibly let go of her guns to try to pry off the tongue of her neck. But she was helpless as the tongue was wrapped so tightly it was virtually impossible to slit a finger or two in between it.

And then Vert felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was literally hanged by the tongue. She tried to scream, but her throat was blocked, so no voice came out. Her legs kicking about while her body kept thrashing about, trying to get free of the tongue's grasps. She could feel her lungs burning. She needed air, but the tongue refused her to do it.

After struggling for a while, she finally gave in. Having used up all her strength, she began to lose consciousness. Her body fell limp and she waited for the grim reaper to take away her life when...

*BANG BANG BANG!* *POOF!*

She dropped onto the ground with a thud. She then gasped greedily for air and started to take in deep breaths as she slowly regain her consciousness. When she looked up in front of her, she saw Noire lending out a hand to her while Neptune slashed away any remaining zombies at that area in the background.

"You okay? You don't look so good." Noire said.

Vert then got up and hugged Noire, thanking her while sobbing. Noire returned the hug and patted her body. Neptune, on the other hand, began to feel jealous of Noire for receiving a hug from Vert.

"Aw, no fair! I did some of the work too." Neptune pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there, Neptune." Vert joked. Neptune took the joke as a serious thing though.

*Meanwhile*

"Man, you sure are persistent for a bitch!" Blanc is now seen hitting the Witch's not-moving hand with the butt of her gun. The Witch's not moving hand could probably be because... A) she got bored. B) she was already dead. But yeah, Blanc still kept on hitting the hand.

*Now back to the main part*

Neptune saw that there are still a lot of zombies chasing after them. With a quick move, she lighted up her pipe-bomb and threw it elsewhere far, distracting the zombies. Seeing the glowing object, the zombies ran after it and when almost all of them have surrounded it, the object(pipe-bomb) exploded, killing all the zombies surrounding it.

*Later*

After having cleared out the alley form the zombies, the four girls then sat down to rest when they saw a helicopter flew by above them. While not heard clearly, the helicopter's mic warned them to meet at a place called MERCY Hospital. But they weren't paying attention to that as they were trying to get the helicopter's attention.

"Hey! We're down here! Hey!" everyone shouted.

"Over here!" they shouted again. But seeing that the helicopter did not notice them... Blanc then chased the helicopter, hoping to catch the helicopter's attention. She ran while shouting that there are people down where she's at. But seeing as the helicopter continued to fly away, leaving them behind, she let out a fit of rage.

"Yeah, f**k you too! Go ahead and die while you're at it!" Blanc shouted curses at the helicopter. But what she didn't realize is there's a zombie, hanging onto a perch of a building behind her. Switching to the zombie's POV, we can see the zombie reaching out its hands towards Blanc and then with a scream, it leaps onto Blanc at great speed, catching her by surprise.

The zombie then pounced Blanc and locked its hands on Blanc's arms, leaving her defenseless. Blanc tried to fight back, but she found that she was helpless under the zombie's influence. Just as the zombie was about to bite Blanc's face, its face was met by two hands holding a gun in each. It turns out Neptune had saved her and now Neptune was firing away at the zombie.

"And this is for hurting my friends, you jerk!" Neptune said as she fired at the zombie.

Blanc then drew out her gun and shot the zombie down... into a car, which set the alarm off.

"Great! Just f**king great!" Blanc cursed herself.

"Hehe, let's throw a party then." Vert jokingly said.

From a certain direction, they saw a lot, and I mean, a LOT of zombies running after them from afar. They prepared themselves for the worst when they saw some weird something. A few zombies were thrown off by themselves. And then they saw a car rolling at high speed towards them, crushing a few zombies along in its way. They barely dodged it by ducking. After looking at the now upside-down car for a brief moment, they turned to the stampeding zombie hordes and saw something large behind the zombies. It was later revealed to be a giant gorilla-shaped zombie.

Seeing the large zombie are among the horde, they knew better than to recklessly attack it.

"Oh, shit! Run! It's a freaking Tank!" Noire shouted before running with the others.

They ran and ran until they came into another alley. They made turns here and there, hoping that the zombies would lose track of them soon. But they were partly wrong as while they make a turn, they saw another zombie which has an overly-large right arm but nothing but a mere bone for its left arm.

Upon seeing the four girls, the zombie wasted no time in charging towards them, ramming them with its large arm. Its arm caught Neptune and it continued charging until it rammed into a wall. Neptune flinched in pain. She then felt herself fall onto the ground. But before she could even do anything, she felt herself being lifted and before she knew it, she was pounded into the ground by the zombie. She was pounded a few more times before the other three finally caught up and shot the zombie dead.

But just as they thought they were safe, they saw a rubble flew by above their heads. And when they turned their heads to look at where the rubble came from, Vert was met with a massive punch and was blown away. Seeing Vert was blown away by the punch, they saw the gorilla-like zombie, known as the Tank, which they thought they have escaped from. Just as the Tank lifted its hand to deliver another punch, Blanc with her fast reflexes switched to her shotgun and shot the Tank at its face. The Tank flinched and grabbed its face to endure the pain, but that gave them enough time to run away and get Vert up on her feet.

They are still running aimlessly trying to look for an escape route when Noire saw some staircase leading up to the roof.

"Over there! Get to the roof!" Noire shouted as she pointed to the stairs. Vert was the first one to climb up the stairs, following behind her was Blanc. The other two, Neptune and Noire, stood guard for a bit before climbing the stairs themselves. But before Noire could even move for the stairs, the Tank rushed in and shoved Noire into a wall, creating a hole in the wall. Noire was knocked unconscious.

Just as the Tank was about to hit her with a massive pound, Neptune then shot the Tank's head a few times to get it to back off. She picked up Noire, but then was punched by the Tank and she was sent flying to another wall. Luckily they landed beside the stairs, and the blow seemed to have knocked Noire back into reality. They was the Tank closing in when the Tank flinched and walked back for a bit.

"Come on! Get up! You lazyasses are just going to sit there or what?" Blanc shouted at Neptune and Noire, telling them to quickly climb the stairs. When Neptune and Noire have climbed the stairs, Blanc then followed behind. But she then felt the stairways swayed. Due to the swaying, she dropped her shotgun. Looking behind her, she saw the Tank trying to climb the stairways. As quickly as her little body could, she ran to the top while dodging the Tank's attacks.

When at the top, she could feel the stairways was about to fall off. She made her way to the top and was about to get off when the stairways fell off. She jumped in time as the stairways fell, but realized that she was not high enough to grab the ledge.

"Blanc!"

Vert, hanging by the ledge supported by Neptune and Noire, stretched out her hands and grabbed Blanc's hand. When Blanc looked up and saw that Vert is the one who saved her, she blushed for a bit before she was pulled up onto the roof.

"Woohoo! We made it!" was the first words that came out of Neptune's mouth. Neptune then placed herself on the concrete floor and pretended to make snow angels, despite that, well..., there was no snow to begin with.

"Phew! I never thought we actually made it out alive." said Noire with a relieved sigh. "That was too close for a call."

"Yeah, but you should be thanking me for saving your butt twice already, Noire." Neptune said after giving Noire a hug from behind.

"Yeah, thanks." Noire replied with a smile. But, after realizing what she had said before, she then pushed herself off of Neptune and crosses her arms. Her face is as crimson as a rose and steam is seen coming out of her head. "But t-that doesn't mean that you have the privilege to touch me all you like, you know."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that, Noirey-poo. You don't have to hide your more honest feelings from me." Neptune playfully teased her.

"S-Shut up!" she shouted while her face becomes even more crimson.

"You know, those two, I think they're getting along quite well." Blanc said after laying off on a nearby air vent, watching the two from afar.

"My, my. I'm jealous. I've already had a liking to Noire, you know." Vert said playfully.

"You what?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Hehehe..." Vert then chuckled afterwards.

Blanc then sat down beside Vert with her face down, remembering the scene where Vert saved her just now at the roof. Her face blushed a little before she proceeded to talk. "Say, Vert."

"Yes?"

"You know, about just now..." Blanc then looked Vert at her eyes. "...thank you. Thank you for saving me back there."

"My, my. Blanc... You... You're thanking me." Vert said, her eyes are sparkling like stars in the sky. "I never knew..."

"Yeah, sorry for being such a jerk a while back." Blanc then forced a smile on her face. "I guess just because you have bi- Vert?"

"Am I actually dreaming? Blanc, thanking me? I must be dreaming. Yeah, I must be dreaming. That's it." Vert said while probably drooling over the fact that Blanc thanked her and being nice to her.

"Well, f**k you for ruining the moment, you f**king f**kass!" Blanc then shouted at Vert while her vein pulsates on her forehead.

And so marks the beginning of their awesome adventures surviving the attack of the undead. While some of them are in bad terms with each other, they can actually manage themselves when the situation comes. And from now on things will get difficult for them. Do they have what it takes to survive a zombie apocalypse? Can they work together until the end? Will they ever survive the apocalypse? Find out next time in the next chapter of Left 4 Neptunia.

* * *

**So, uh... what do you think? Is it any good? I'm not too sure about this one, since I did this one only because I want to something to fill in my free times. If you find any mistakes, leave a comment about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading. Buh-bye!**


	2. Introduction Chapter

**Here's the introduction chapter everyone. I know it's not the official first chapter like you would've expected, but I would like to clear up a few things before continuing. That, and because I left a few things that didn't made it in the Prologue. So yeah, bear with me.**

* * *

Hiyas, fellas. It's-a me, Neptune. Before we start, like the author said, the first chapter will be done shortly after this one. For this one however, this will be the Introduction Chapter. In this chapter, we'll be trying my best to explain our current situation, how we managed to end up with each other and when did the zombie apocalypse actually starts, although the real actual legit worldwide global date/time is still unknown. Well, then. Let's begin.

***[Introduction Chapter]***

First of all, allow me to introduce myself. You might have known me as Neptune. Well, yes that's my name, but my full name is Neptune Kurosaki. Surprised? Sure I may not look like it, but I'm Japanese. Honest. Well, about me... I'm actually in my final year in middle school. I'm 17, actually. Sure I may not look like a 17-year-old 'cause of my body size and my child-like appearance, but I can assure you I'm that old.

Anyway... allow me to introduce my friends. You see that black-haired one over there, with the twin-tails? That's Noire. Full name: Noire A. Springfield. Age: 17. She my classmate for your information, and also my best bud. Sure she's all like angry sometimes and always seems to reject my friendship, but deep down she's actually enjoying my company. Why? 'Cause before this, she's all so lonely and such, being the daughter of a billionaire who travels around the world and never stays in a country long enough for her to actually make some friends after all. She's English, actually. She did say that usually she stays at certain countries for no longer than a few months. The longest stay was a year and a half, she said. But due to her mom landing a contracted job here in Japan(her contract's still on for about two more years, by the way), she actually has stayed in Japan for more than three years now and manages to learn Japanese to adapt to the surroundings.(But since this fanfiction's in English, who needs Japanese anyway?)

She never had any real friends(other than her maids and butlers), that is until I offered her to become my friend. So you can pretty much say I'm also the very first friend of hers. But now thanks to me(I guess), she's made a few more friends now. Also, in the scene where I hug her in the Prologue... yep. That's how she pretty much acts with me around. Typical tsundere. And that's what I like about her the most. Those rejecting, yet accepting feeling of me, or something like that... I can't really explain it, but you know what I mean, right?

All right, on to the next one. The brown-haired one here is Blanc. Full name: Hiromi "Blanc" Yagami. Age: 18. What? You don't believe me? Whatever. People react that way when they first know about lil' ol' Blanc anyway, so it's normal. And that yellow-haired one with bowling-ball-sized boobs over there is Vert. Full name: Sayaka "Vert" Tachibana. Age: 18. What? You don't believe me on this either? Why'd you say that? Is it because of her oversized boobs? I know, girls with boobs that size are usually older, right? But her is a bit... different. Maybe something in her genetics caused this. But wait, why am I introducing those two together you might ask? Well, it's because their backstory is quite related to each other actually. And why are their names different from their real names? Well, there's a reason to that. And I'll be explaining them soon enough. By the way, Blanc and Vert are actually rivals. Well, at first they are rivals, in a form of a friendly way, but something happened between them and now they're nemesis rivals. Yeah, they have always hated each other since. Wanna know how they became rivals? Find out in their backstory which I'll be getting into now.

Blanc and Vert have been friends way back since the elementary school days. Well, according to Blanc at least. They grew up together and became best friends. They were practically inseparatable until middle school 'cause that's where the change begins. Since females experiences growth in certain body parts during the age of 14... Well, let's just say Vert grows a lot while Blanc doesn't grow at all. Technically, Vert grows in every aspect of a female. Her boobs, her butt, her hips and pretty much her height while Blanc still retains her child-like appearance. Apparently, Blanc became jealous of her, but that's not the part where they became rivals. No, not yet.

Well, since she has noticeable growth, she unknowingly attracted the attention of the boys in the school and gained top popularity in school, thus making her the most well-known student in the school. Blanc became more and more jealous of her 'cause 1) Vert managed to attract the attentions of almost all of the boys in the school, even the teachers. Not just that, she too began to attract the attentions of some of the girls in the school too. Although that's not to say that she has no silent rivalries from other jealous girls as well. 2) Even though Vert has lower grades than most students and Blanc was one of the top students in the school, Vert still gained a lot of attention because she's the top MMOFPS gamer in the school. Yes, there's actually a "gaming" as an extra-curriculum activity in the school. Yeah. But since most of the boys there are FPS gamers and she happens to be the very top FPS player in school... It's no wonder Blanc hates her so, so much. But what makes it worst is since Vert is so popular among other students and teachers, she began to forget about poor ol' Blanc here. And since she's kinda alone now, she always got herself bullied by the bad boys in the school. And they have been nemesis since then.

Well, now that the Character Introduction section is finished, let's move on to the Before-Story section.

***[Before-Story]***

Hello, there everyone. Noire here. In this section, it'll be my turn to tell the story. Neptune is gonna take a short break, so she'll return soon. *in a low voice* I hope Neptune returns early so that we can tell the story together. *face suddenly blushes* But it's not like I really want her to. Geez. *looks at the readers* Wait, you didn't hear anything, right? Oh man, why stuff like this always happen? *stomps feet on ground* Well anyway, let's start.

It all began when the participating final-years were on an after-school trip from Tokyo to New York for 10 days and of course, we were some of them. It was a trip conducted by our teachers. We were all having so much fun during the trip. We went to many great places, thanks to me as before I stayed in Japan, I've stayed in New York for a year or so. So I know a lot of interesting places I want to show Neptune. But it's not like I really wanted to, but I just want to spend some time together with Neptune, you know. I mean, this is a holiday after all. Wait, did I do it again? Yes. Yes I did. *squeals* Never mind that, now I'll be getting into the important part.

Well, it was our 8th day at New York. At that current moment, me and Neptune were hanging out in the streets, walking together. When we were walking, we turn to an alleyway and saw a man with torn and tattered clothes doing something that looked like eating out of a garbage can. "Ew", I thought. At that time, I only thought it was just another homeless person searching for food. Anyway, we were walking and Neptune spotted an arcade store and of course, being the gamer she is she pulled me into the arcade store. Although I was not happy for her pulling me along, it was at least great to be able to spend time together. We played many games there. She even beat me thrice in Street Fighter III. But I mean, really? Who the hell spams Hadouken? That tactic is so low-class, you know.

Anyway, we were playing some shooter games when...

***flashback***

"AAAAHHHHHH!" a bloody scream broke out the gaming mood in the arcade.

At that time, me and Neptune were playing Let's Go Jungle!. We stopped for a while to look around for the source of the scream. Only to find the man behind the counter was bitten in the neck by, guess it... It's the person whom I thought was a homeless person. When I looked at him, I noticed he had blueish-white skin and his face looked so skinny as if he never ate in his entire life. What we saw was truly disgusting. And horrifying. He actually bit the man's neck until he manages to pull some flesh out of his neck and devoured them. Yuck! The counter man died a few seconds later, blood coming out of his bitten neck. Seeing that event, Neptune suddenly shouted, "OMG It's a zombie!" while pointing at the blueish man. And then after that, everyone ran after their lives.

We left our games and went for the entrance, but we found the entrance was blocked by the so-called zombie. We didn't want to mess with him, but then suddenly a few men came charging at the so-called zombie with fire extinguishers and brooms in their hands. They managed to knock down the man, but then after that we witnessed another shocking scene. The man whose neck was bitten that was thought dead suddenly rose up on his feet and began biting the neck of one of the men who beat down the previous zombie. At first I didn't believe he was a zombie, but after witnessing that, I now believed that he was a zombie What's more, the previously beaten zombie suddenly rose up and began biting another of the men. It was so shocking and horrifying as we saw one by one people turn into zombies. Seeing that they were blocking the entrance, we had no choice but to back out.

We backed out until we found ourselves among with the other players cornered. But that's what we thought as the other workers of the arcade store beat down all the zombies and guided us to the way out. As we escaped, I managed to look back for a while only to see one by one the workers got turned into zombies. I felt sorry as the workers sacrificed their lives to let us escape. What a heroic sacrifice they made. After running for a distance, Neptune suddenly told me to return to out hotel to warn the others. I agreed and followed her back to out hotel. But what we saw there was definitely not what we would've expected.

The streets in front of the hotel was a mess. Vehicles overturned, some burning and some already crisped. From afar, we saw the hotel entrance door was already smashed down. We then headed for the elevator, but found it non-operational. Remembering our room floor, we climbed the stairs which (Thank God)was not feasted with those zombies. But there's just one thing. Our room was on the 25th floor and considering that we were on the first floor and we're going there by stairs... We had a hell of a time climbing the stairs.

When we reached the 25th floor(Thank God, finally!), I felt like I could pass out. But we pressed on as we feared for the worst and yet we saw a sight worse than what we feared. Many dead bodies are lying around along with some dead zombies. Some had their heads decapitated and some had their heads smashed into a pulp. The lights were dim and we can barely see much. It was a nightmarish sight. It was like in some of the zombie movies we've watched, except it was happening in real life. We saw some bars lying around, so as a measure of safety I ordered Neptune to get us a couple of bars to arm ourselves for the danger that has yet to come. We slowly made our way to our room and found the door unlocked. Realizing that this could mean trouble, we quickly busted our way in and found our room in a disaster. Blood stains were technically everywhere. On the wall, on the floor, even in the bathroom. Everywhere.

"Oh my god, what has happened here?" I said with my hand on my mouth, disgusted by the awful sight.

"No way. So zombies ARE real." Neptune said with a hint of scaredness in her voice.

"I wonder where's everybody at?" I asked unsure. "No way, they can't have..."

"I don't know, but I'm scared, Noire." Neptune said as she leaned closer to me.

"Hey, I'm scared too, you know." I shot back a reply. "But still..." And then we heard some rustlings nearby. It came from the double-bed that is in our room. We slowly approach it and poked the bed with our metal bars while calling out, "Alright, whoever that's under there, come out now. We're trying to help." And then, not long after, one of our roommates, Mikoto, came out from under the bed. Upon seeing us, she hugged us and cried. We asked her what happened, she answered with this:

"Well, it's like this. I don't exactly remember when but, at that time I was just finishing taking a shower. And then suddenly we saw Hana-san walking into the room with a bleeding arm. Of course we get to her and quickly try to treat her arm, but then we found out that we have no bandages. And then we remembered that Compa was a nurse in-training, but we had a problem since Compa was, well, in another room and that she is on another floor."

We nodded in unison. She then continued her story.

"After I dress up, I volunteered to get some first-aid from Compa. So I left for Compa's room and managed to get some bandages from her. But when I returned to this floor, I found this floor suddenly dim and covered with blood. Fearing something might happen to our roommates, I quickly ran for our room. The room was not locked. So I broke in and found the floor covered in blood and saw Hana-san lying on the floor along with Saori-san, Yukari-san and my sister, Kuroko, lying on the floor, face down."

We nodded again, beginning to understand the situation.

"I tried to wake them up, but it was of no use. They would not wake up. I felt their wrists for pulses, under their noses for any breaths, but I was so disappointed to find out that they were already dead. And then suddenly, Kuroko began to wake up and stood up. At first I was so relieved to know that at least one of our roommates are alive, but then I saw something strange about her. Her eyes were dead-like and her body was white all over. She then turned around and began to approach me. I was about to hug her, but seeing the condition she was in, I backed away. And then suddenly, she started grabbing my shoulders and attempted to bite my neck. I was scared and began resisting her, but her strength was overwhelming and I thought I was gonna lose until Miho-san and Mako-san hit Kuroko's head with a metal pipe. Her head just exploded to bits. I was so in great shock to witness that right in front of my eyes. To see my own sister die like that."

"Wow." Neptune exclaimed in a low voice.

"That's so sad." I said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know. At first, I was enraged by their actions, but then I learned something. I couldn't remember much of what happened, but they did told me about them becoming zombies. At first, I didn't believe them, but when I saw Hana, Yukari and Saori suddenly rise up, I immediately told myself that Miho and Mako aren't kidding. They really are zombies. How I saw our zombified friends snatched Mako and began devouring her. Miho then smashed their heads, but before she could kill all of them she got one of her legs bitten. She then managed to kill the last zombie in this room. Using the bandages that I borrowed from Compa, I began wrapping her bitten leg with it. We sat there, talking for a while when suddenly, Miho dropped into the floor, clutching her chest as if her life depended on it. She then hold her leg as if it was cramped. And then I saw the transformation in her. Her skin began to whiten. She beginning to rot, starting from the leg."

"Oh my!" I gasped while putting my hand over my mouth.

"You saw all that?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah. She was slowly turning into a zombie. I witnessed it all. She was screaming in pain all over. Tear were flowing from her eyes, her body was shaking... I stood there, frozen as I watched her rolling in pain. And then she suddenly spoke in a weak voice. She- she..."

"What?"

"What did she say?"

"She... she said... "Mikoto, can you please kill me?""

We both gasped at those words.

"What?" I shouted in surprise.

"Why would she want you to kill her?" Neptune asked.

"I didn't know it at first, but then I realized. She was slowly turning into a zombie and she doesn't want to die by turning into a zombie. At first I hesitated, but I saw how determined she was on telling me to kill her. And then I thought about the pain she must be going in at that time, so even with hesitation I stroke her in the head with her rod and well, that's it. That's the last of her. I hid under the bed ever since."

Mikoto then sat down, crying non-stop for a few minutes. We consoled her and reassured her that this might be the right thing to do. While we were sitting there consoling her, we would've been eaten up by one of them had Neptune not go into the toilet.

"Sorry, you two, but... I need to use the bathroom now. So can you wait?" Neptune said sheepishly as she made her way into the toilet while holding her you-know-what. We just watched her go as we thought that nothing would happen.

Mikoto was talking about how she was hiding under the bed and somehow she fell asleep under there. It's fortunate for her to not be found by the zombies. She was talking about how she was all alone and was about to give up on her life when we heard s scream from the toilet.

"T-That's Neptune's voice!" I shouted. We rushed into the toilet and found she was cornered by a zombie. A familiar, recognizable zombie actually. We entered the bathroom and we managed to catch a glimpse of the zombie's face. And then I shouted in surprise as I've known that person as none other than Gust, our little chemistry-crazy friend. We stood there shocked as we saw another one of our best friends turn into one of them. She then resumed in making her way to Neptune. Seeing that Neptune is defenseless, I tried pushing the zombie of our friend into the bathtub next to her. I pushed it in and when I looked into the bathtub, we saw that it was full of blood. With some organs lying around. I backed off after seeing that, but just as I was about to make a run for it, it grabbed my leg. I fell down and saw it was about to bite my leg when Mikoto hit the zombie's hands with the rod I brought in. And then Neptune came in and even with tears in her eyes, she, after apologizing about hitting her, hesitatingly gave the zombie a powerful blow to the head, causing it to explode with blood flying everywhere and parts of her brains flew elsewhere. I sat there in shock, still unable to accept the happenings.

After they led me out of the bathroom, I cried for a while. Neptune apologized to me for having me to see such cruel thing, but I didn't blame her for that. It has to be done, I thought. And then that's when we heard loud bangs from the door. We came to the door and saw that it has holes with arms reaching out for us. The moment I saw it, I knew they were zombies. After a while, they finally managed to break down the door. We ran as far back into the room as possible, but we found out that we were outnumbered by 3 to many. Me and Neptune picked up our metal bars while Mikoto picked up Miho's metal pipe. As we waited for the right moment to rush through, we watched the zombies' movements. They were definitely going for all of us. And then we rushed though the horde and popped the zombies' heads as we pass. We managed to get out of our room and we headed to the stairs.

"Why don't you just use the elevators? They're much faster and-" Mikoto said before being cut off by me.

"The elevators are down. So we have to climb down this hotel by stairs." I said.

"But man, to think that we DO need to use those stairs again..." Neptune said as she sweatdropped.

But just as we were about to move, we heard the elevator sound. And I was like, "Oh, so NOW it's working, eh?". We waited for the elevator door to open, but what we saw inside was what we had expected all along. More zombies. Those zombies then rushed out of the elevator to attack us. We then bashed some heads together and managed to clear out the elevator in a short time. We then tried to get the elevator to go down. And it did what we wanted. It actually did work. We went down to the ground floor. While in the elevator, we discussed about what we would do after getting out of the hotel.

When the elevator door finally opened, we saw the ground floor was already feasting with zombies. While the progress was slow, we managed to bust our way outside of the hotel. But that was a wrong move I tell you as a zombie pounced on Mikoto just as we walked outside. We managed to shove the zombie away and killed it. But just as we thought we were safe, another zombie jumped onto my back and started pulling my head backwards, controlling my movements. But lucklily Neptune smashed that zombie's head in time. Feeling that we should try to find someone who might be able to help us, we moved on.

Pretty soon enough, it was already sundown. Me, Neptune and Mikoto found some shelter nearby. It was a house, lit up with lights. When we entered the house, we were met by swords and machetes at our necks and some laser dots at our foreheads. It went on for a short while before they drew back their weapons. We saw the house was filled with a few survivors, a few of them sick. But luckily, among them were a couple of recognizable faces. They are Blanc and Vert. They are holding a gun each.

They greeted us and invited us to sit beside them. They asked us how we managed to survive, we explained our situation afterwards. After explaining our situation, they nodded and then ordered some of the guys there to give us some food. After a minute or two, our food arrived. Or more like, snacks, since there were only sandwiches and tea. Blanc and Vert explained their side of the story while we ate. After we ate, I let Neptune off with Mikoto, who was still in her spacey world, for a while while I look for a comfortable place to sleep in. After finding a spot, I finally let my body gave out in the form of a nap.

But it wasn't long until I was woken up by gunshots. And what's worse, I woke up... to a zombie right in front of me. Even though I was sleepy at the time, I knew it would be fatal if I let out even a squeal. I slowly backed off, but my back bumped into something. I squealed and turned my head around to see a wall. But then I realized that the zombie in front of me just now has spotted me. I let out a shriek in hoping anyone would find me. Panicking, I began throwing anything I can find that is in my reach to the zombie. Although it did slow it down, it didn't do as much a damage as any real weapon can do. After I found that I have nothing left to throw at the zombie, I can just curl myself and scream as loud as I can. Seeing the zombie was about to attack, I put my hands above my head in a defensive position and waited for the pain. And then I heard gunshots. I looked up to see the zombie already lying in front of me, headless. I turned around and saw Vert aiming her gun at the zombie. She was carrying another gun at her waist.

"Thank goodness I made it in time, Noire. I couldn't have found you if it wasn't for your scream." Vert said in relief. As I was still shocked, all I can do was sob and hug her. Vert calmed me down and handed me the other gun she's carrying with her.

"Here. You'll need it to survive in these situation." Vert said while handing me the gun. After I grabbed the gun, I started tinkering with it and gave it a few test shots. It worked. Vert scolded me for doing that and warned me that zombies might spot us there. I apologized and then put the gun away for the time being. I then asked her what happened during her nap. Vert said the house was under attack by zombies just before I woke up so I felt relieved for not being a burden to everybody here.

Suddenly, out of nowhere acid started appearing underneath us. We felt the burning heat on our legs and quickly leaped out of the acid pool.

"Damn those acid-shooters." Vert mumbled.

"Acid shooters?" I asked.

She then explained that there are zombies that can shoot acid from their stomachs. Ew!

*bang* The next thing we saw was acid spilling all over the place. And standing behind it was Blanc.

"Well, what the f**k are you two standing there for? We need to get the f**k outta here fast." Blanc shouted. Cutting our conversation, we followed Blanc who led us to the way out, or rather the rendezvous point. When I reached the rendezvous point which is just a regular garage, I suddenly remembered about Neptune.

"Wait, where's Neptune?" I asked Vert. "She didn't die yet, did she?"

"Neptune?" Vert said before putting the 'oh yeah' face. "Oh yeah... About that..."

"Where is she? She couldn't have died before me, right?" I asked with concern. I mean, I don't wanna lose my best friend yet. And then, while I was defenseless I felt something jumped onto my back. It grabbed me and locked my arms tight, so I can't use them to defend myself. And of course, being me I screamed and jumped away like hell. I then aimed my gun at whatever that grabbed me just now, only to find Neptune standing there while rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed face.

"Haha... Got you real hard, didn't I?" Neptune said in a playful tone. But after that shock, who wouldn't be mad, right? And so I kinda recklessly charged at her while swinging a machete which I got from nowhere while shouting curses at her. I gave her a long chase around the room while everyone just laughed their asses off.

But after all that was finally done(I had to get Neptune to apologize to me though), we were ordered to get into a van. So we all got in and waited for the driver to come in and drive us out of here. But what we saw when the garage door opened was quite a shocker. The streets are flooding with zombies of all kinds. The driver of the van then drove away at full speed, ramming against any zombie it came in contact with. We managed to drive for quite a distance until we saw a giant zombie charging towards the van we're riding and rammed us until the van tripped over to its sides. Luckily no one died in the accident, but we have difficulty in coming out of the van as the back door was stuck. And then we felt the van being lifted and before we knew it, we were thrown. The van rolled over the streets, and so were we. After the rolling finally stopped(God! I don't know how long we've been rolled), I looked up to see the back door was no longer there. But the front part of the van was a disaster. There was no front part at all. The van has been split into two. I tried to move around, but I found out I was iinjured during the accident. And so are the others.

But seeing as a lot of zombies were coming our way, we quickly ran out of the van and ran for safety. We ran and ran in some alleyways until we came to a dead-end. We tried to look for other possible paths and saw a door nearby. But there was just one problem. The door is locked and neither of us had a crowbar or anything strong to break the door. We tried opening the door by any means possible, but couldn't open it. That's when we decided to shoot the doorknob down. At first it felt like a bad idea, but seeing as there are no other choices, we shot the doorknob down. Seeing the doorknob shot down, it took a while before we finally managed to break down the door, but before we could break down the door, Neptune was grabbed by something. It turned out she was grabbed by some weird rope or something. After spotting the one responsible, we shot it down. But that commotion alone has brought the attention of many zombies.

Seeing the swarming zombies, Vert got into breaking down the door again while the rest of us kept the zombies at bay. We managed to shoot down a lot of zombies. Suddenly Neptune got one of her legs caught by one of the pouncing zombies. I would've rushed in to save her if there weren't too many zombies present. And the moment where Neptune got injured was also the moment Vert finally got the door open. The others rushed in but I stayed, trying my best to save Neptune as she has hurt her legs and drag her into the room without dying. But there seem to be too many of them. As they were closing in on me and Neptune, Mikoto suddenly jumped in front of us and shoot the zombies down. She then told me to get Neptune inside and wait for her there. I hesitated, saying that we should go in together, but she insisted on letting me go first as she said that we need as much help as possible and that losing a member in the team means chances of survival are lowered. Finally taking on her words, I reluctantly dragged Neptune into the room.

Mikoto held the zombies off for just enough time for me to get Neptune into the room we've been trying to get into. Upon reaching the room, I called out Mikoto. Mikoto then was about to run into the room when a zombie grabbed her legs and tried to drag her into the swarm of zombies. I tried to get to her, but she fired a shot above my head. At first I thought she was not letting me to save her, but after seeing a zombie fell from the sky beside me, I now knew she was saving my life. And then I watched as she was getting devoured. Blanc pulled me in and then she and Vert secured and locked the door with everything they can find in the room.

After that, we layed off on our backs. We were really tired from the zombie chase and all. As I sat down, I looked at Neptune who has her legs being treated by Vert with bandages. I suddenly felt so depressed having remembered Mikoto's sacrifice for us. I mean, sure she was good friends with Neptune, but she and me was usually on bad terms. But there are times we were a team. I flashed back on our memories together. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned my head around, I saw Blanc staring at me with sympathy looks. She then apologized to me for not being able to save Mikoto. I replied saying it wasn't her fault that she died. Neptune, upon hearing that, suddenly had her eyes in tears. Vert also has her face down as she remembered about Mikoto.

"Well then, it looks like we were the only survivors here." Blanc said after regaining her posture.

"Yeah. It looks like we'll be surviving on our own then." Vert said afterwards. "You know, if it wasn't for my vast knowledge of zombie survival thanks to those zombie games I've played..."

"Like hell your games have helped you in this situation, bitch!" Blanc shouted. "You just happened to know how to use a gun, that's all."

"Nah-ah! It's because of games like Call of Duty and Left 4 Dead I know how to use guns and know how to use med-kits and all those things." Vert protested. "Besides, you should be thanking me for teaching you the ins and outs of using a gun." Vert teased Blanc.

"Yeah. I gotta give it to you, Vert. Using a gun is soooo different than from what I learned in most video games. But at least I have some knowledge of guns." Neptune exclaimed.

Blanc finally gave up. "Fine. I admit it. But don't think it's over yet, Thunder Tits."

And then, as if a lightning has hit her heart and shattered it, she suddenly raged out. "Didn't I told you before to NOT USE THAT MOTHERF**ING NAME AGAIN, ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE'S F**ING PEOPLE AROUND?!"

"Well, that's your own fault for having such f**kingly huge boobs and tits." Blanc said, not even feeling the slightest afraid. Believe me, I was disgusted at their choices of words.

And then there's a fight going on between them. And that's pretty much how we end up like we did in the Prologue. Sorry for the long section though, but there's so much to tell and I don't know which one to tell and which one to skip. Anyway, that's it everyone. And now for the next section.

***[Character Status]***

Hiyas, fellas. Neptune's back for another section. Now I know that some of you really wanted to know what weapons we are using. Well, in this section we are going to reveal it, although I will only list with their most known names, not their exact model name and such. Well, here they are.

* * *

**[Equipment]**

**Neptune**

Primary Weapon : AK-47 | 40/52  
Secondary Weapon : Glock | 10/12  
Melee weapon : Knife  
Others : None

**Noire**

Primary Weapon : M16 | 40/38  
Secondary Weapon : M9 | 10/23  
Melee Weapon : Machete  
Others : None

**Blanc**

Primary Weapon : M1014 | 8/24  
Secondary Weapon : M9 | 10/19  
Melee Weapon : Knife  
Others : None

**Vert**

Primary Weapon : M4A1 | 40/41  
Secondary Weapon : Glock | 10/19  
Melee Weapon : Machete  
Others : Throwing knives

**[Zombies slain]**

**Neptune**

Total : 58  
Regular: 55  
Boomer: 1  
Smoker: 1  
Hunter: 0  
Charger: 0  
Spitter: 0  
Jockey: 1  
Witch: 0  
Tank: 0

**Noire**

Total : 57  
Regular: 55  
Boomer: 0  
Smoker: 1  
Hunter: 0  
Charger: 1  
Spitter: 0  
Jockey: 0  
Witch: 0  
Tank: 0

**Blanc**

Total : 50  
Regular: 47  
Boomer: 0  
Smoker: 0  
Hunter: 1  
Charger: 0  
Spitter: 1  
Jockey: 0  
Witch: 1  
Tank: 0

**Vert**

Total : 83  
Regular: 83  
Boomer: 0  
Smoker: 0  
Hunter: 0  
Charger: 0  
Spitter: 0  
Jockey: 0  
Witch: 0  
Tank: 0

* * *

Well, that's about it fellas. Well, that's all there is for now. Buh-bye.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the wait. But man, this one's a brain-killer. Luckily I managed to finish it. So much for a supposed-to-be-short chapter. Well, I hope this chapter just doesn't go to waste. Don't worry, right after I'm done with another chapter in my other fanfic(s), I'll get back to the first episode(or chapter if you wanna call it). Well, that's all for right now. ChromaLuke out.**

**Oh by the way, did you guys notice the many cameos I've thrown into this chapter? No? Then here are their origins(I'm not telling you who comes from what shows 'cause they are really quite famous anime characters)**


	3. Chapter 1-1 - The Rooftop

**Alright then. Without further ado, let's start the first chapter of this fanfic. Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking right now. I mean, there are two chapters before this, so how come it's only the first chapter? Well, the first chapter is a prologue of this chapter, while the second chapter is the beforemath of the prologue. Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

[Chapter 1.1 - The Rooftop]

The girls are seen sitting under a large piece of waterproof cloth as a shelter from the soft rain outside. They are twiddling with their guns, reloading their magazines, tweaking them so that it will not break so easily. After that, they lay there, resting their asses off after the close encounters with the zombies just a couple of hours prior to this chapter. Vert was sorting her weapons and equipment. Blanc was tweaking her guns, making sure they are in good shape while Noire practiced her close-combating skills, swinging her knife from side to side, slicing the air. Neptune on the other hand, was just lying there on the floor, stargazing. She stared and stared at the stars above until she started to feel sleepy.

"*yawn*~~~" Now that's some yawn there, buddy.

"Ugh... Seriously, Neptune?" Noire said in disbelief and shaking her head at the same time. "Neptune. We were in the middle of a zombie invasion here in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah, I know that." Neptune replied casually.

"Then why don't you prepare for your safety? You need to be able to fend off those zombies, Neptune." Noire advised her.

"Why bother with her, Noire? Let her ass be. It's not our fault if she dies." Blanc said to Noire in a harsh manner. "Besides, if she really wants to survive, she would've prepared herself earlier."

"Now now, Blanc. Don't try to make this into a fight." Vert said nervously.

"Who said I was fighting?" Blanc shot back a reply before resuming what she was doing just now.

"*yawn*~~~"

"And you did not just yawn again, Neptune!" Noire scolded her. "I can't believe you can still relax even in a situation like this."

"Oh, come on, Noire. You gotta enjoy the peaceful moments while it lasts, don't you think?" Neptune said casually.

"Whereas you can use those "peaceful" moments to actually prepare yourself for the next attack." Noire shot back a scolding. "Seriously? Don't slack off."

"Enough, Noire." Vert told Noire. She then signaled Noire to come closer to her. "Come on, don't be too hard on her. You know what we had went through just now, don't you?"

"Of course I know that."

"Well, think of it like this. She might still have a bit of a trauma from that last incident. Who knows? Maybe she was the most affected by this. Maybe she was just trying to clear her minds off of it." Vert said.

"But I just want her to be safe, that's all." Realizing what she had said just now. she quickly turned around while her face turned into a shade of red. "B-But it's not like I really care for her that much or anything."

"Noire, this is not the time to go tsundere over us." Blanc calmly said.

Turning to a darker shade of red, she "SHUT UP!"'ed Blanc.

Meanwhile, Neptune, while still stargazing, was thinking about her younger sister who was currently at England with her friends as an after-school trip. Surprisingly, her sister's trip was two days before her trip should've ended. But due to the zombie attacks, she started to worry about her sister, fearing that there are zombies in England as well. "Oh, Nepgear. If you're still safe out there, then be grateful. You don't know the situation I'm in now." she muttered in a soft voice.

Just as she muttered that, she was suddenly blinded by a sudden bright light. She then heard some loud noises not far from her place. She then searched for the source of the sound until she finally found it. A helicopter was flying in her direction, though she doubted that they knew they were here. Thinking quick, she grabbed her flashlight and shoot the light in the sky in the helicopter's path, sending a rescue signal. Fortunately, the helicopter saw that signal and lowered itself to see the survivors on the roof.

"We have found some survivors! I repeat, we have found some survivors!" were the shouts overheard by the helicopter's out-build microphone-speaker-gadget.

"Hooray, we're safe!" Noire shouted happily.

"Hell yeah! Helicopter's coming and we're safe!" Blanc shouted in joy while throwing her gun into the air before catching it back.

"Nice work catching the pilots' attention, Neptune." Vert praised Neptune, while Neptune herself giggled sheepishly.

While they were celebrating their rescue, the helicopter's speaker suddenly buzzed as the pilots were going to make an announcement. And a shocking one at that.

"Attention, survivors! We must apologize in advance for our inconvenience, but our helicopter is already full of survivors as of now! So we're sorry for this inconvenience, but you must hold on for just a bit longer! Please..."

"Hey, what are they talking about? Full?" Neptune asked Blanc.

"I don't know, Neptune. But something tells me that we're not completely safe yet." Blanc said with a serious look.

"...the night on your own. Here, we're giving you some survival tools." The helicopter then dropped a crate down before the crate released its own parachute. It landed a few meters in front of the girls.

"A crate? What does this mean?" Noire asked.

"This is... a survival crate." Vert stated.

"Survival crate, you say?" Neptune said in surprise.

The helicopter's pilots then gave them a warning and a tip. "Fortunately for you, MERCY Hospital will be evacuating survivors that managed to come there. Helicopters will be there to take the survivors away to safety. So if you think you can make your way there without dying, then you'd better go there. Your chances of survival may be high there. Oh, and do not, and I mean, DO NOT wander off alone. Zombies can pretty much appear you." And with that, the helicopter flew away, evacuating the survivors that are already in it.

Meanwhile, the girls stood there frozen, unable to process the "announcements" the pilots just gave them.

"They...they left."

"And we're still here."

"Bullshit! We were supposed to be rescued. not abandon us!"

"I mean, really? Who would leave these beautiful girls on their own in a zombie apocalypse?"

While the girls had their own shares of words, Vert then finally stopped the bantering and cleared her throat for a discussion.

"Alright. Since they left us with this survival crate, we really should make good use of it." Vert explained.

"But... if they left us with this crate..."

"Then that means..."

"Yes, we won't be rescued anytime soon." Vert said while assuming her thinking position. "They did say something about MERCY Hospital though."

"MERCY Hospital? Oh yeah, I kinda hear them saying that we should go there ASAP." Neptune said while raising her finger.

"MERCY Hospital? But we don't even know where it is." Noire panicked.

"Relax, it's just over there." Blanc said as she pointed towards a direction. True enough, there is a building with big, red letters of MERCY on it, not far from where they currently are.

"Well, that was fast." Turning to the others, Vert then came up with an actual plan. "Alright, girls. Here's what we're gonna do. We will go out from those stairs when things have calmed down a bit and quickly but quietly make our way through until we reach the hospital."

"Yeah, but that's just the general plan, Thunder Tits. So how are we gonna survive the night?" Blanc asked sarcastically.

"Easy now, Blanc. I was just about to explain the main part of my plan."

"Uh-huh. Go on."

"Alright, here's the plan."

*later*

"So, are we good to go?" Vert asked the rest.

"Yes, ma'am." Neptune replied.

"Well, after hearing the plan I think I'm ready." Noire said nervously.

"Hmph. It's not like I could care a little less as long as I get to shoot some motherf**king heads." Blanc replied with full of energy as she pumped her shotgun.

"Well then. Let's roll out." And with that, they made their way to the stairs that was nearby and started climbing them down. They then exited the stairway into a hallway.

They walked about slowly, checking every corner in all directions for any possible sneak attacks. They walked past the hallway into a room, into another room from the big hole on the wall, out to another hallway before reaching another room(roomception much?). In this room, they have walked around for a while and was about to go out when Neptune rushed to the room's kitchen for a glass of water. Of course Noire just slapped the glass off of her hand before she could drink it.

"What was that for? I'm thirsty." Neptune pouted.

"Hey, think about it. We don't know how long this water have been here and you're just going to drink it?" Noire scolded. "What if the water's infectious? What if it's got some zombie blood in it, huh? Who knows, you might become one of them if you drank it, had I not slapped the glass away."

"But I'm thirsty..."

"Calm down, Noire. We do not want to make a scene here." Vert tried to calm her down.

"But she's right though. Noire, I mean." Blanc said to Neptune. "You might not know what's in the water. Like she said, you might get infected."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Neptune pouted.

"It's alright then. I'll go make you a drink if there's any." Vert said while heading to the fridge nearby.

"Then make soem for us too." Blanc said.

And so Vert went for the fridge while the others sat down at the dining table nearby. But just as Vert returned with their drinks, she felt the ground, er... wooden floor shake underneath her.

"Wow. What's shaking?" Neptune said in panic.

Ahem, let me correct that, may I? Just as Vert returned with their drinks, THEY(Vert included) felt the wooden floor shake. But as Vert's spot, the shaking became stronger and stronger until...

*crack* "AAAHHH!"

...the wooden floor crumbled and fell to the floor below along with Vert and their drinks. The others just watched as Vert fell down along with the floor. And lying down there in the hole is Vert, wincing in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Heh. It looks like SOMEBODY finally realized how much fat she has on her body." Blanc said with a smirk sarcastically.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FAT, YOU F**KING BASTARD!" Vert angrily replied while the veins on her head pulsates.

"Then is it about weight?" Blanc asked with a big grin on her face. Vert just glared at her.

"Wow. And I thought she's the only swearer here." Neptune whispered to Norie.

"Neptune, shut it." Noire then turned to Vert. "Hey, Vert. You okay down there?" Noire shouted to Vert worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little hurt though." Vert replied in hoping not to make the others(except Blanc) worry.

"You don't look fine to me." Neptune replied.

"Hold on. We're coming for you." Noire then jumped down the hole and made a splendid landing(supported by Neptune holding out a score card of 10 above her).

"I don't even want to think how'd you even get that card, Neptune." Blanc muttered to herself while facepalming.

And then Neptune jumped down into the hole. But as this thing has become quite a running gag in the Neptunia series, well... you know what happens next.

"Ow, Neptune!"

"Sorry, Noire. I didn't think I would land on you." Neptune said nervously.

"Seriously you!" Noire then pushed Neptune off her back and stood up, brushing off the dust off her dress. Neptune then helped Vert to get on her feet. Well well well, like Vert said herself, she is fine.

"Think you can hold out for a while, leader?" Noire asked Vert, who apparently is the leader of the quartet.

"Yeah. It's a god thing I only have cuts on my arms."

"No no no. Let me heal that wound for you." Noire then pulled out a band-aid and covered the cuts on her arms. Vert thanked her before turning her head towards Blanc who was still on the upper floor through the hole.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go down here?" Vert asked Blanc.

"Down this hole? Hell no! I rather find another way down there instead of just jumping down here and hurt myself." Blanc replied harshly.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you." Neptune assured Blanc.

"Hell no!"

"Just go down here dammit! Or are you scared?" Noire asked with a grin on her face.

"No f**king way! Of course I'm not scared!" Blanc turned around and replied with a serious tone. But what they are not seeing is she's blushing out of embarrassment, not admitting her fear of height.

"*sigh* Blanc, just come down and- What's that?" Vert turned around after thought to have heard something nearby. She then readied her gun and aimed it around until she saw a zombie behind some of the couches there. "Damn, there's a zombie here." Vert then shot the zombie down, but what she was not expecting was a zombie ambush. "Oh shit!"

"Oh no no no! Zombie attack!" Neptune and Noire then fired away at the zombie horde coming after them. The three stood back-to-back, shooting the zombies down while Blanc just stood up there above the hole, watching them. She didn't even bother to help them.

"Heh! I told you not to go into that f**king hole!" Blanc said with a hint of mockery in her tone.

"Blanc, this is not the time. Just come down here and help us already!" Vert shouted at Blanc before being pushed down by some zombies.

"Like hell I will!" She then watched them with a grin while muttering, "Hehe... Serves you right for going down the hole." But what she didn't realized is a Hunter crawling behind her, ready to pounce her. She was just having so much fun watching her teammates go down to the zombies until she even forgot about her own safety. The Hunter let out a growl and readied itself for the pounce. Blanc turned around to see the Hunter, only to be pounced on and knocked down. But surely she didn't forget where she was, right? And like you would've expected, the Hunter pounced Blanc and Blanc fell into the hole, back first.

Upon landing, she felt her chest tighten and felt most of her air had gone out of her mouth. She tried to resist the Hunter, but with her weakened state like that the Hunter seemed to have overpowered her. Blanc had a hard time breathing while at the same time resisting the Hunter. The Hunter then changed its plan of attacking. It released its grasps on Blanc and used one hand to keep one of her hands down while using its other hand to scratch her face. Blanc winced from the pain and desperately tried to get free of the Hunter, but she was unable to do so as she realized the Hunter has overpowered her, let alone she really can't breathe right now with that Hunter on her with one of its knees on her chest. She was losing consciousness, but she knew that if she tried to take a break now, that'll mean the end of her. But her body is telling her to rest. Hurt from the burning pain in her chest and the Hunter clawing her body and face, her eyes rolled over. Slowly, she began to lose her grasps on the Hunter's body before she finally lost them. With tears rolling down her eyes, she watched with the little consciousness she had as the Hunter was about to bite her face when...

"DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!" Neptune knockedd the Hunter away with such force that it flew to the wall. She then headshot'd the Hunter until it's dead. She fired off any zombies around Blanc to keep them away from her before Vert and Norie came to her rescue. Noire grabbed Blanc and lifted her up while Vert lead her the way to a room. Neptune followed suit while keeping the zombies away from them. After reaching a certain room, Vert then locked the door and signaled Noire to put Blanc down on a soft mattress. But when they had put her down, Blanc had already lost consciousness... And she suddenly woke up, gasping for air when she felt an immense pain from the stomach. She looked around and saw that she was now in a room, zombie-free with Neptune, Noire and Vert. She noticed that Vert has been watching her with a serious look on her face. Thinking it must've been her mockeries before, she apologized.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for mocking you just now. I know, I almost got myself killed. I shouldn't have made fun of you just now." Blanc said with some hint of guilt in her while rubbing the back of her head. But after saying that, she noticed that Vert was still looking at her with the same serious expression. "What? Isn't apologizing enough? Do I need to do something else to make up for it?" Blanc asked worriedly. But Vert still stared at her with the same expression. "Oh come on. Just tel me already goddammit!" Blanc wass beginning to lose her patience.

"You know," Vert finally replied. "for a smart, high-grader like you, you sure don't know the first rule about team survival."

"And what would that be?"

""You should always stick together"." Vert explained. "You sure like to do things yourself, don't you?"

"Please, don't get me started on it." Blanc sighed. "But still, thanks."

After letting Blanc rest for a while, they finally left the room and continued their way out. They encountered some zombies along the way, along with some strange sightings. Like an armored car that was rammed through the walls.

"Hmm... I wonder what's a car doing here?" Neptune wondered.

"Maybe it crashed. Duh." Noire sarcastically replied.

They also saw some really big holes in some walls. While they do make travelling between rooms easier, they also make the place less safe.

"Hmm... You know, I wonder if Hulk made these holes?" Neptune wondered again.

"Hulk, or that big-ass Tank." Vert replied.

"Well, either way we'd better be careful." Noire warned.

"Hey, I think I can see the exit there." Blanc said as she pointed towards a direction.

"Well well. Good spotting, Blanc."

And then they went out through the door and came out into the dark alleyways. And there was light downpour outside. The team walked around the alleyways and tried to find a way out of the alleys. While fighting some zombies along the way, the team finally made it out. But the path was blocked by a car that was somehow parked sideways so that it barely fits the alley. And by car, I meant a truck. They climbed into the back of the truck as it was the only way to get across, but in the truck they found some more weapons for their arsenal. To be exact, there was 2 AK-47s, 1 M16, 1 M1014, 1 sniper rifle, 2 Glock pistols, a few machetes and coincidentally, exactly four med-kits. Getting ready for the journey ahead, they restocked their ammo, switched weapons, etc. The ones that have knives switched their knives with the available machetes.

Just after they had finished preparing, they felt the truck swaying to the left(assuming the alley was in the right). When they turned to their rights, they saw a Charger ramming into the truck, trying to topple them off. Suddenly Neptune yelled out a cry as she was being pulled by a Smoker with the Smoker standing on the roofs above. Noire shoots the Smoker, but in turn was pounced by a Hunter that came out from the smokes that the dying Smoker made. Vert and Neptune was taking care of the Charger while Blanc was saving Noire from the Hunter. Just when Blanc had killed the Hunter, a Boomer dropped from above into the truck and exploded upon landing, covering the girls in its bile.

"Ugh, yuck!" Noire said in disgust.

"I. Have. Had. Enough. OF THIS SHIT!" Blanc shouted angrily as she wiped the bile off her dress.

"Looks like I may need a lot of baths for this one." Neptune said disappointedly.

And then not long after that, they heard some screams. They turned their heads around to look for the source of the screams, only to find that a swarm of zombies are heading their way.

"Damn! If we don't get out of the truck soon, we're gonna be dead!" Blanc said with a serious tone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vert said as she commanded the others to jump out of the truck. They've jumped out of the truck, now they must fight their way through the swarm of zombies that are attracted by the bile on their bodies. They shot, slashed, butted, kicked the zombies, etc. until they noticed that the zombie swarm has started to decrease. Which means that zombies stopped coming after them.

"*pant* So, I guess we have killed pretty much everything that we need to kill?" Noire asked, unsure of their situation.

"Huh? I'm not sure. It must be that they're scared of our powers combined." Neptune said proudly.

"Neptune... I don't think that's the situation here." Blanc deadpanned.

*crumble*

They heard some crumbles nearby. They looked around until they saw a shadowy figure from behind some fire. It was heading towards them. They can't really make it out, but they know it's not a person. When they can finally get a clear view of the figure, they gasped in shock and fell on their backs as they recognized the figure. It's a person, or WAS a person as it is now a zombie. But they recognized the green hair, the weird diamond-shaped dot on the forehead, the yellow eyes...

"Yukiji-sensei. Is that... you?" ...was the first words that came out of Vert's mouth.

Neptune and Noire just stared at the zombie in front of them while Blanc looked at Vert in surprise.

"What did you say, Vert?" Blanc asked in confirmation.

"It's Yukiji-sensei! She-She's turned into one of them!" Vert gasped and covered her mouth to her terror.

"Yukiji...sensei?!" Blanc then turned to the zombie in front of her and confirmed that she is indeed her teacher. She couldn't believe that the one standing in front of her is her teacher, Yukiji. So did Vert. She couldn't believe it either.

Vert couldn't believe that the one teacher that she had come to adore so much despite all the fights they have had in the past was standing in front of her in the form of a zombie. She then let out tears without even knowing it. She was sad to see her beloved teacher has turned into a zombie.

The zombie of the teacher then leapt towards Vert, aiming to bite her neck off, but Vert just stayed still, not moving even an inch. The zombie almost had her, had Blanc not shoved the zombie so Neptune and Noire can shoot her. Blanc then tried to snap Vert back into reality, but she still didn't respond, frozen in shock and terror and also sadness. After successfully slain the zombie, Vert suddenly snapped back into reality by the sounds of gunfire and looked at the now dead zombie. How she gasped and stared in horror as she crawled towards the body. She stared at the body and cried herself out. She tried to wake her up, but in vain, knowing that she's already dead. She clutched onto the body and hugged it lovingly and cried even more. Blanc and the others watched her cry in guilt and pity, especially Neptune as she was the one who fired the killing shot at the zombie.

"Yukiji-sensei..."

Blanc then appraoched Vert and gave her shoulder a pat. Vert looked up to see Blanc staring at the body with tear-filled eyes.

"B-Blanc...?"

Blanc too then kneeled down and leaned against her as she too began crying, though not as much. She then muttered to her, "I'm sorry, Vert. I didn't want to, but-but..." Blanc couldn't continue as Vert then hugged her out of the blue.

"Please don't be sorry, Blanc. We... had to do it." Vert said in between her sobs.

"But still..."

Meanwhile in the back, Neptune was crying while clutching to Noire's arm. She apparently couldn't take this much sadness and began crying too, despite that she had no idea who the person-turned-into-zombie is. But since she's so affectionate, she cried along as well. Noire, on the other hand, too felt like crying but hold back her tears of, well, shyness. She patted Neptune's head as she cries.

Of course, as if an attempt to break the mood, a loud shriek was suddenly heard throughout the silent night. And I mean, really loud. Like, ear-splitting loud. After the shrieking ended, some echos of it can still be heard before they too finally disappeared.

"W-What's that?" Neptune asked.

"A scream of help? But it's too loud for that." Noire voiced her opinion.

They then waited for the scream to be heard again, but after some 10 minutes of waiting, no more loud screams or shrieks are heard.

"Well, I guess no more screamers, eh?" Vert said.

"Nah. Could've been a dying survivor though." Blanc said casually.

After that, they began walking down the streets that was a mess with all those dead bodies, exploded and upside-down vehicles lying around and made a left turn until they finally came to a stop as the road was blocked by a large fence that's usually used for riot control. And if that's not enough, there are rubble and debris everywhere on the road and also two armored cars blocking the road behind the fence.

"A high fence with armored cars behind it?" Blanc wondered.

"But that's where the safe side is." Neptune said disappointedly.

"Damn..." Noire then caught sight of the stairs to the subway station right next to her. "Hey, maybe we can use that subway station over there to reach the hospital." she said as she pointed to her right, where the subway station is.

"A subway station? Are you sure about this?" Blanc asked Noire with a serious look.

"Easy, Blanc. It's not like we have any other choices, right?" Vert said. "So we're going in."

"Are you sure? There could be zombies down there." Neptune sounded.

"Well, Neptune. Will you rather go down there and make some progress? Or do you rather stay here and die?" Vert asked Neptune with a serious look.

While Neptune didn't really gave her an answer, she sighed in defeat, thinking that what Vert said is probably right. "Fine..."

"Good. Now let's get goi-"

And then the same, loud shriek that they had heard just now was heard again. But this time, even louder. They covered their ears as much as they can and were still able to hear the shriek as if they haven't covered their ears at all. They fell to the ground and curled themselves up to endure the pain in their ears. They endured the shriek while it lasted. When the shriek had finally died down, they got up from their curling positions and tried to regain their balance as they are now feeling a bit dizzy from the shrieking with their ears ringing in pain.

"Man... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Neptune shouted.

"What?" Blanc asked as she tunneled her ears to listen to Neptune better.

"I said: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Neptune repeated.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT COULD BE SOME KIND OF A SHOUTING ZOMBIE!" Vert shouted as she herself can't hear herself any better.

"WHAT?" Noire shouted back.

"What?" Vert shouted back to Noire.

"Damn. It looks like we better need to get rid of that thing before it screams on us again." Blanc said in an angry manner as she used her pinky finger to clear the noise blockade out of her ears. "Oh God... My ears..."

"My head feels like... exploding." Noire groaned.

Vert was looking around for zombies when she saw a figure up on one of the roofs. Trying to get a better view, she took out her sniper rifle which she had looted from the truck and viewed the figure through the scope. What she saw was something weird. A zombie strapped in a straitjacket, sitting on the roof in an as-if-sleeping-while-standing position. She then decided to shoot down the zombie with the sniper. Slowly she aimed for the zombie, relaxed herself a little bit and placed her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot down the zombie when the zombie suddenly screamed again. Surprised, she accidentally fired off a shot missing the zombie.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Blanc scolded Vert.

"JUST BE QUIET!" Vert then endured through the scream and aimed for the zombie again. Luckily it didn't move from its previous spot. Vert then aimed for the heart and puller the trigger. Miraculously, she hit her target and the zombie then rolled down the roof and fell onto a car below, making it sound its alarm.

"Oh, great. Not again!"

Seconds later, swarms of zombies are seen everywhere, blocking every path available except for the stairs leading to the subway. Seeing that there are no other choice, they ran down the stairs leading to the subway, but what they see down there are rubble and debris everywhere. They just ran and ran in the only path available before they spotted a guard's office. And the metal door was open, so they just rushed in while keeping the zombies at bay.

Once inside, they quickly closed the door and sealed the door with its own lock. But the force of the swarming zombies was so overwhelming they made a dent on the metal door. Thinking quickly, Vert and Noire moved a cupboard they find in that room to block the door. Blanc then pushed a table in front of the cupboard to secure it. Neptune then placed a chair on top of the table while Noire placed a crate on that chair. Neptune then put a flower vase on the crate before Vert placed a flower in it.

"You know that the flower vase only works in cartoons, right?" Blanc deadpanned. The other three just stood there, laughing slyly.

"Well yeah, but..."

"I can't believe I actually did it. It's so cliched now you think about it." Noire said while her face go red.

"Well, at any rate, we all made it safe and sound." Vert exclaimed. "It's a good thing this room wasn't infested with zombies. Otherwise, we'd be dead already."

"Um... Speaking of which..." Neptune said nervously as she pointed towards the other door which was opened and a zombie was walking in.

"*sigh* They won't be making things easy for us, huh?" Vert then whacked the zombie's head with a metal pipe nearby till it exploded to bits and used that pipe to lock and secure the other door which is also made of metal. Luckily that door had a handle lock which requires a metal bar in it, so she inserted the pipe into the slot. And then she found the metal bar which was supposed to go into the slot and replaced it.

Thinking that the room is finally safe, they laid down on their backs and sat against the walls. They set their weapons aside and sat down, exhaling in relief.

"Whew. Now THAT was close." Neptune said while relaxing herself.

"Yeah, thanks to you Neptune." Noire said.

"I'll admit that you DO have some uses, Neptune." Blanc said casually.

"Yeah, than- Wait... come again? What did you say just now, Blanc?"

"Nothing important." Blanc then reaches for a book that's nearby and started reading it. It was a manga. "Funny. Never expected to find a manga here."

"Yeah. *click* Never expected to find this here too." Vert said as she lit up a cigarette and put it in her mouth.

"Vert, you smoke?" Noire asked.

"What? I need to relax, okay? Sheesh." Vert replied. She then looked at the lighter which contained someone's name on it. "Bill?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey guys, look at this." Neptune said as she held up a piece of paper. The others gathered around her to read the contents of the paper together. Noire then read the paper.

* * *

_ To whomever that receives this letter, I have some things to tell you. Oh, before that make sure you've locked or blocked all the doors here. You might not know when a zombie might sneak up on you and eat you._

_ So anyway, like I was saying before, I have some things to tell you. First, if by any chance the front door was already opened by the time you arrive, make sure you blocked it by any means necessary. Why am I saying this, yo ask? It's because that door was supposed to be heavily locked so that it is made not to be opened anymore. But if it is opened, then some zombie might have busted through. If that is the case, then block it at all cost. You can not go back to this city anymore as it was now completely taken over by zombies. So please leave immediately._

_ Second, always stick together if you are in a group. Proceed with cautious and always watch your backs. If you somehow got here alone, then only, and ONLY proceed when things have died down. Do not go when zombies are about and always proceed extra-cautiously. And remember, when you are confronted by a Tank, if you can fight it, fight it. But if you are alone on the other hand, just stay the hell away from it and do not approach it unnecessarily 'cause if you do, that'll be the end of you. And even with a group, DO NOT go to cramped places. You'll have less luck of survival there than anywhere._

_Well, that's it for now. Oh, by the way, inside the crate there are some guns and med-kits that I've stored for future survivors that might come here. Oh, and there are some food in there too, so share wisely._

* * *

After reading that part, they turned to the crate that they have used as a blockade and sweatdropped.

"Okay..."

They then resumed reading the letter.

* * *

_What? You used it as a blockade, didn't you?_ -_-'

* * *

"Wow, this guy sure thinks of everything, huh?" Noire said while her eyes twitched in response.

"He expected it, didn't he?" Blanc said while sweatdropping.

* * *

_... Don't worry about it too much though, just remove the crate and you'll be fine. So anyway, that's all there is to it. Make sure you use those survival equipment wisely. It's only enough for up to five people after all. Good luck and stay safe._

_-Bill_

* * *

"Bill?" Vert then looked back at the lighter she's holding and found the same name on it.

"What's wrong?" Noire asked Vert.

"Nothing, really. It's just that... this thing belongs to him." Vert showed the lighter to Noire and soon after, Noire found the name.

"It's his, all right." Noire stated.

"Well, it's nice to know there are other survivors besides us as well." Blanc stated before she sat down and continue to read her manga. "I really hope they made it."

"Yeah, me too." Neptune said.

"Well, why don't we take a break here? It's been a long and tiring night we had been through after all." Vert said.

"Vert, it's only been 45 minutes from when we're at the rooftop though." Blanc deadpanned.

"What? It's only been THAT long?" Vert's eyes became white circles while her forehead was shadowed. Three dots then appeared subsequently before Vert regained her composure. "Well, with all these zombies around it felt like a long time, don't you think?"

"Actually, I felt it so short like it was only the first level of a game." Neptune said cheerfully. Vert once again had the same reaction.

"Well I don't care what you guys think, but we're taking a break here. And let's wait until the zombie activity had died down a little."

"Yeah, a break or two won't hurt, right? Besides, I'm hungry here." Noire said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm super hungry. Hold on, let's get that crate down. Bill said there are some food there." Neptune exclaimed.

"Slow down, Neptune. Let's get it down together." Blanc deadpanned.

And so, Neptune and co. heads towards the crate and worked hard to get the crate down. Afterwards, they had a rather simple meal(grand meal for Neptune as she stole most of it) and loaded themselves with the new weapons they had found. Of course... some of the weapons are just upgraded or the same versions of some of the weapons they currently had. After that, they settle down to rest and one by one they fell into the abyss of dreams...

* * *

**So here it is. The first chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I kinda have gotten myself to be caught up in a lot of family activities. I was visiting my granny for a few days too, so that's why I'm late. Anyway, if you have found some mistakes or if you wanna suggest some tips or something like that, feel free to PM me or write a review about it. You support are very appreciated. ChromaLuke out.**

**Oh, by the way, screw the [Zombies slain] part in the [Character Status] section. I am not gonna write that down anymore. I know I know, I always introdyce a lot of ideas at first and scrap them the very next chapter. Just... never mind.**

* * *

**[Character Status]**

**Neptune**

Primary Weapon : AK-47 | 40/36  
Secondary Weapon : Glock | 10/12  
Melee weapon : Machete  
Others : Med-kit

**Noire**

Primary Weapon : AK-47 | 40/41  
Secondary Weapon : M9 | 10/23  
Melee Weapon : Machete  
Others : Med-kit

**Blanc**

Primary Weapon : M1014 | 8/14  
Secondary Weapon : M16 | 40/27  
Melee Weapon : Machete  
Others : Med-kit

**Vert**

Primary Weapon : M4A1 | 40/41  
Secondary Weapon : Sniper | 5/12  
Melee Weapon : Machete  
Others : Throwing knives, Med-kit


End file.
